Disposable eye shields are used in a variety of settings, including clinical and medical settings, to provide protection from particles that may cause damage to the eyes, such as splattering fluids. Such eye shields are typically packaged and dispensed from disposable containers, each container holding a quantity of eye shields that may be used and discarded thereafter.
In some dispensers for such eye shields, the eye shields may become disorganized within the dispenser and difficult to remove. Some known eye shield dispensers require an inner insert or column placed therein to hold the eye shields in place before they are dispensed. However, forming the inner insert requires additional material during manufacture, adds to the overall weight of the dispenser, and necessitates additional assembly.
Generally, it has now been found that an eye shield dispenser with panels shaped to substantially correspond with the shape of the eye shields and having an optional inclined surface for the eye shields to rest on before being dispensed provides a dispenser that does not require an additional inner insert to stack the eye shields and keep them substantially stationary within the dispenser.